Baby, It's Cold Outside
by PenandPaperlove
Summary: Toshiro finds Ichigo hiding from the cold. How will the two warm up when their heater breaks? PWP. IchiHitsu. Mature. One-shot.


Ichigo shivered as he closed the apartment door. He was expecting to enter a toasty warm apartment, but was disappointed when he still found himself shaking with cold. He scrunched his eyes as he stared at the thermostat, trying to figure out why it was so cold in the room. His eyes went wide when he noticed that the heater wasn't even on. Ichigo turned the knob, waiting for the light to turn on and the sound of a familiar "whirr" to start, much to his disappointment, the heater did not start, leaving him shivering even harder as the snow that had landing on his clothing began to melt and seep through the fabric. After a violent case of shivers, Ichigo decided he needed a warm bath and a new set of clothing.

The only sound of throughout his apartment was the soft patter of his feet, indicating that his roommate was still out in the snow. Ichigo showered quickly, relishing the feeling of the hot water cascading down his body. As much as he wanted to stay under the constant heat of water that was warming him up nicely, he knew that if he stayed in too long, there would be no hot water left for his boyfriend, which would end in _another_ fight over Ichigo's long showers. As soon as the water was turned off, the cold crept on to Ichigo's drying skin, forcing him to dress quickly and try to escape the cold that was filling the once humid bathroom. After throwing on a pair of sweats, a sweater, and some dark colored socks, Ichigo made his way back to the living room, turning the TV on to watch a Christmas movie as he wrapped himself in a blanket.

Toshiro shook his head as he tried to shake the snow out of his already white locks. As he closed the apartment door he wiped his feet on the welcome mat so that he didn't drag mud and snow into the apartment. Once inside, he noticed that the temperature inside was only slightly higher than outside. He shrugged out of his heavy coat, feeling too warm for his liking. He looked into the living room and noticed that the TV flickering was the only source of light. Confused, he noticed a rather large bundle lying across the couch. Toshiro shook his head as he walked toward the mound, noticing orange hair sticking out of the cocoon. Toshiro reached out and started to shake his boy friend's shoulder.

"Wake up," Toshiro continued to shake the body, noticing how it didn't move in response. "If you're going to sleep, at least do it your own room." Without realizing it, Toshiro had somehow wound up inside the nest of heat with the larger male. "Wha-what are you doing, Kurosaki?"

"S'cold, babe." Ichigo nuzzled his face into Toshiro's still cold hair. "Baby, you're all cold."

Toshiro tried to turn in his uncomfortable embrace, his face flushing slightly at the nicknames that Ichigo only called him when he was tired. "I just came home, what do you expect? It is snowing after all. It didn't help that Shuuhei couldn't get the top up on the new convertible he and Renji bought."

"Mmm." Ichigo nodded as sleep started to overtake his voice, his front feeling quite warm with the smaller held against him. "I'll make you warm."

Toshiro felt his face flush once he realized that Ichigo was indeed pulling him closer, the heat on his back warming his body slightly. Although there was no sexual intent behind Ichigo's words, Toshiro felt some internal desire start inside him, heating his insides as well as his nether regions. He tried to shake the feeling from his mind, with Ichigo's current state, it seemed as if he would rather sleep then partake in any sexual activity with the smaller man. With a sigh, Toshiro leaned back, trying to get as comfortable as he could in the warm cocoon.

Once Ichigo felt the smaller man relax, his hands instantly started their slow roving over his body. One hand traced his side, running his fingers languidly over the slight dip of Toshiro's hip before moving forward to rub against his prominent hip bone. His other hand ran though the white spikes, feeling them separating between his fingers in a tickling sensation. Ichigo could feel the slight shiver run through the smaller male's body, making him smirk with pride. Mindlessly, the hand that was caressing Toshiro's hip slowly made its way forward, sliding over the hardening package and cupping it.

Toshiro gasped out loud. "Wha-what do you think yo-you're do-doing, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo leaned forward, pressing his lips against Toshiro's ear so that he could feel the warmth of his breath. "I'm warming you up." Ichigo squeezed the now hard member.

"Sto-ah-op." Toshiro tried to move in Ichigo's embrace, but that only caused himself to rub his ass against Ichigo's now hardened penis. Toshiro involuntarily shivered at the touch. "I'm plenty warm, thank you Kurosaki."

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo bucked his hips forward, rolling them against the pert ass of his partner. "It's pretty cold in the apartment. Who knows when we will get our heater working again?" Ichigo continued to caress the small male, enjoying how Toshiro's breath was now coming out in small pants. "This may be the only way to stay warm."

With that Ichigo pulled the small man's earlobe into his mouth, biting the sensitive skin before releasing it. His mouth traveled down the smaller man's face, before he stopped to suck on the corner of Toshiro's jaw bone. Ichigo smiled when he heard a soft moan emit from the man in his arms. As carefully as he could, Ichigo turned on the couch so that he pulled the smaller man on top of him without dropping the cocoon of blankets. Toshiro's eyes widened now that he was suddenly lying on top of the larger male. Their eyes locked and an invisible string drew their faces closer until their lips met.

Like all their kisses, they started off slow, their lips forming around one another until their tongues came into play. Once their tongues met, the kiss quickly heated up, Ichigo's tongue instantly dominating the smaller male. While the smaller male was distracted by the kiss, Ichigo began to pull the smaller man's shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss until they had to in order for Ichigo to take Toshiro's t-shirt off. Toshiro began to claw at Ichigo's shirt, signaling for the larger male to lift himself so that he could take his shirt off. Ichigo followed the motion, wrapping an arm around Toshiro's hips as he sat up, the blanket falling off around them and making them vulnerable to the cold. When Toshiro threw Ichigo's shirt off of the arm of the couch, both of their bodies shook with the sudden change of temperature.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed as he pulled Toshiro's body closer to his, trying to steal the heat from the smaller man. "It's fucking cold."

A smirk formed on Toshiro's lips. "I thought you were going to warm us up."

Ichigo grinned as he leaned into the smaller male. "I'm getting to it."

Toshiro and Ichigo leaned into one another, kissing in a hunger and need that was different from their earlier kiss. As their tongues caressed, Ichigo shifted on the couch so that he could lay Toshiro on his back, supported by the mound of blanket that had pooled around Toshiro's waist. Breaking from the kiss, Ichigo began to litter the smaller male's neck with a series of butterfly kisses, making his way down the alabaster column. Toshiro let out a small grown as his insides heated up with a flush. Ichigo continued his way down, capturing one of Toshiro's dusty colored nipples in his mouth and biting it softly before lapping the area to heal the damage. Ichigo kissed across Toshiro's chest to repeat the same treatment on the other nipple.

Once satisfied, Ichigo continued to kiss his way down the span of skin that was pulled taut over Toshiro's subtle muscles. Toshiro couldn't suppress the moan that bubbled to his lips as Ichigo's tongue ran its way down his abs, dipping into his navel before slipping back into Ichigos mouth. Toshiro hadn't even noticed Ichigo's hand had managed to undo his pant button and only noticed when he felt the tugging of the jeans as Ichigo pulled it off his thin legs. With a bit of jumbling around on their too-small of a couch, Ichigo had Toshiro lying against the arm of the couch, fully nude as Ichigo stared down at his body hungrily.

Toshiro couldn't take his eyes away as Ichigo stared down at his cock. Usually he would have blushed and said something rude to make Ichigo hurry, but with the adoration that was clearly showing in Ichigo's eye, Toshiro kept his mouth shut. Slowly, Ichigo bought his mouth down, his tongue coming out to lick the slit where a bit of pre-cum was already accumulating. Toshiro let out a throaty moan at the feeling of Ichigo's tongue wrapping around the head of penis. Ichigo sucked the member into his mouth, letting the hardened cock enter in his hot, wet cavern. Toshiro unconsciously bucked into Ichigo's mouth, which lead to Ichigo placing a hardened grip on Toshiro's slim hips.

Ichgo hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he moved his mouth up and down the shaft, his tongue wrapping around the heated flesh ever time he pulled up. One hand wrapped around the rest of Toshiro's member: pulling and tugging the other's cock in time with his sucks. Toshiro tried to back again only to be stopped by Ichigo pressing him further into the couch. Ichigo released his member and pressed Toshiro into the cushions as he took the rest of Toshiro's member into his mouth, his nose brushing against the white tuft of hair at the base of the penis. When Ichigo started swallowing around the member, Toshiro didn't even have the chance to warn him before releasing into the hot cavern. Ichigo continued sucking, milking Toshiro's member for all it's worth.

Toshiro's eyes snapped open as his chest rose and fell in a deep manner. He looked down just as Ichigo swallowed his cum, a smile resting on Ichigo's swollen lips. With shaky hands, Toshiro reached down for the man who was still situated between his legs, grabbing the man on by his shoulders and pulling him up. The two pulled each other into a passionate kiss, their teeth nipping at one another's lips, tongues rubbing as Ichigo ground his hips and member into Toshiro's spent one, trying to revive the man back into ecstasy.

"Lu-ah-be?" Toshiro panted into Ichigo's shoulder as Ichigo pulled him into his lap.

"It's in the room." Ichigo sucked Toshiro's neck. "S'too cold to go get it. I need to make sure you stay warm."

Toshiro smirked at the comment as he pulled away from the other man. As sensually as he could, he pulled Ichigo's hand up to his mouth, pulling the digits into his mouth as he sucked them like they were his cock. Ichigo shuddered as Toshiro's tongue slithered into between his fingers, making sure to fully coat them with a thick layer of saliva. When Toshiro pulled the fingers out of his mouth, he pushed Ichigo down onto the couch so that he was lying on his back. Toshiro laid flat on him trapping their members between their bodies. Ichigo's now wet fingers made their way down Toshiro's spine, before reaching the pert hole.

The smaller male's breath shook slightly at the feeling of one if Ichigo's fingers pressing into his hole up to the knuckle. He could feel the lone finger pull in and out of his body in an a rhythmic sensation. Ichigo didn't wait long until he added a second finger, an audible groan emitting from Toshiro's lips as Ichigo worked to stretch his entrance. Capturing Toshiro's lip, he quickly added a third finger, feeling impatient now that the tight warm heat was wrapped around his fingers. Toshiro rocked his hips, fucking himself on the fingers that were moving in and out of his body.

Ichigo pulled out his three fingers and sat up and twisted in his seat, holding the smaller man against his body. Ichigo pressed his feet on the cold carpet, his body shivering and now covered in goose bumps, as he shifted the smaller male in his lap. Toshiro helped as he pressed shins into the cushions of the couch so that Ichigo could position him member at his entrance. Once he felt the blunt tip of Ichigo's head press against his prepared hole he lowered himself onto his calves, grunting when he felt Ichigo's head pop past the ring of muscles. Ichigo gave shallow thrusts as he allowed Toshiro to get accustomed to his size. He didn't have to do much work as Toshiro continued to rise and fall on his penis. The two worked in tandem to rock into each other, rubbing against the other sensually. Ichigo reached between them to grasp Toshiro's weeping member, trying to match the tempo in which Toshiro was rising and falling on him.

"I'm close." Toshiro bit into Ichigo's shoulder, trying to suppress the numerous moans that were threatening to tumble over his lips.

"Already? You just came."

"Fu-ah-ck you."

"No thanks, I like what I'm doing right now." Ichigo bucked his hips forward, pressing his member deep into the other male, hitting Toshiro's prostate gland head on.

"Fu-uh-ck."

Toshiro couldn't control himself as he came again, his muscles clenched in waves around Ichigo's member, triggering Ichigo's release as well. Both men let out animalistic groans as they let the feelings over whelm them, bucking into one another riding out the most of their orgasms. When they were spent, the two leaned into each other, holding the other in a tight embrace. Their breathing started to slow down and the heat that had formed within them began to cool, the cold air chilling the sweat on their bodies, leading the two in to a case of shivers.

"Still cold." Ichigo reached for the blanket that had fallen off the couch and pulled it around them.

"Gross, we're covered in cum, Ichigo." Despite his complaint, Toshiro made no move to go clean up.

Ichigo looked up at the clock above the TV and smiled. He turned to the man that was still seated in his lap. He leaned forward and placed a slow, languid kiss on Toshiro's cold lips. "Merry Christmas."

Toshiro's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at the clock. With a small smirk he turned back to the orange-haired man and placed a kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
This takes place in the 'He is Mine' universe, but I guess it doesn't really need to be read with that story.  
But if you _have_ read it, then this is obviously takes place after the two had established their relationship.**

**I wanted to write another story with them, since I hit writer's block with both of my GrimmIchi stories. It ended up having no real plot, but whatever :) **


End file.
